Cuervo Negro
by Isis Blackwell
Summary: "Dicen por ahí que los seres humanos no somos más que un todo, un entero que se ha dividido en dos. También dicen que nuestra otra mitad vaga por el mundo intentando encontrarnos. Y se dice que nuestras almas nunca estarán tranquilas hasta hallar la otra mitad que nos falta ".


**Hola a todos! He vuelto con un nuevo proyecto, este lo tenía pensado más o menos aunque, como todas mis historias, también está bastante improvisado. No tengo pensado cómo continuar con el fic, es sólo una especie de "fase de prueba". Dependiendo de los reviews veré si hacerlo un long-fic o no.**

**El título del fic esta inspirado en la canción de Katty Perry "Dark Horse" y se podía decir que es la banda sonora de este primer cap.**

**Gracias a los que se animaron a leer este proyecto ¡Ojalá les guste!**

**HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

><p><span>CUERVO NEGRO.<span>

.

I.

La rosa con espinas.

"_So you wanna play with magic__  
><em>_Boy, you should know whatch a falling for"._

Dark Horse – Katy Perry

.

.

.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Octubre de 2025._

Escuchaba el aburrido y tedioso discurso sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica que el profesor Binns había dado en cada maldito año de colegio en el que él había cursado. El fantasma recitaba exactamente lo mismo siempre ¡El heroico Harry Potter les había salvado el pellejo de el malnacido de Voldemort! ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Hagámosle una estatua en su honor! Oh, cierto. Ya había una putañera estatua en honor al cuatro ojos en pleno Hogsmade, sin mencionar la que había esculpido en el Valle de Godric justo donde habían asesinado al matrimonio Potter.

Había que corregir algo. Él no odiaba a Harry Potter, no. Él odiaba y detestaba el papel heroico que la gente le concedía, como si fuese un ser inmortal y todopoderoso incapaz de ser superado por nadie. También detestaba el hecho de que endiosaban a su prole. Albus era, lo que se podría llamar, un amigo. Iba a Slytherin junto a él y tenía aquella ambición de superación que tanto admiraba. Albus Potter le caía bien por no valerse de la fama de su padre para humillar al resto, sólo utilizaba esa carta cuando deseaba conseguir algo muy provechoso. Y él no iba a criticarlo porque también lo haría, si pudiese. En cambio, sus otros hijos eran un caso aparte. James y Lily Potter eran los típicos gryffindors de aire heroico y endiosado. Gracias a Merlín, el mayor ya se había graduado y ahora estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores pero él tenía que seguir aguantando a la chiquilla Potter. Esa enana parlanchina e insoportable.

Pero él prefería mil veces soportar a los Potter con tal de no toparse con los Weasley. Todos pelirrojos, engreídos e infumables…

- ¿Señor Malfoy? – Scorpius saltó en su asiento y miró al fantasma traslucido aún sumido en sus pensamientos. - ¿Podría responder? – Scorpius observó al profesor aún sin comprender lo que le decía ¿Qué pregunta le había hecho?

- Profesor Binns… - Una suave voz femenina atrajo la voz de la clase. Era casi un leve murmullo pero logró captar la atención de los presentes en el aula. – Si no le molesta, yo podría responder…

- Adelante, señorita Weasley. – La voz del fantasma sonó casi alegre. Alguien le estaba prestando atención después de todo.

- Neville Longbottom, actual profesor de Herbologia fue quien mató a Nagini. Con esto eliminó el penúltimo y más importante horrocrux. – Su voz se hizo más suave. – Y salvó la vida de mis padres…

- Correcto, señorita Weasley. – El profesor asintió. – Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Ahora vamos a…

Scorpius llevó sus ojos grises hasta la chica que se sentaba en la primera fila de los leones. Era una de las chicas más altas del colegio, su piel era blanca como la leche y tenía su rostro salpicado con unas cuantas pecas. Su cabello ondulado y rojo fuego caía en cascada hasta la altura de sus caderas. Pero los ojos de aquella chica era lo más llamativo. Tan azules como dos zafiros luminosos, brillantes y resplandecientes. Rose Wealey era una diferencia muy denotada entre sus familiares. Era una gryffindor de sobresaliente estatus por sus notas, más no era exactamente la típica adolescente engreída y coqueta como lo eran sus primas. Rose era diferente, no solía charlar mucho con sus compañeros, no era de ir a fiestas ni tampoco jugaba al quidditch como la mayoría de sus parientes. Había algo en ella que a Scorpius siempre le había resultado atrayente pero lo había sabido ignorar con los años. Después de todo y, al final de cuentas, Rose sólo era una chica como todas la que lo rodeaban.

El aburrido de Binns dio por finalizada la clase y todos los alumnos salieron desesperados de ella. Era la última clase del día y todos se marchaban hacía el Gran Comedor en busca de la cena. Una tormenta azotaba en los techos empedrados de Hogwarts. Truenos hacían resonar el ambiente y relámpagos iluminaban con luz espectral las estancias.

Scorpius notó como Albus Potter y Elliot Nott se sumaban a su caminata hacía el Gran Comedor. Ambos charlaban amenamente, sin embargo, el Malfoy se sentía extraño. Una sensación sombría se instaló en su pecho y Scorpius no supo cómo describirla. Un rayo iluminó por un instante las escaleras por las cuales descendían con su luz azul. Cuando la luz se disipó, el chico casi se cae de las escaleras al ver una figura parada en frente de él y unos ojos míticos mirándolo fijamente.

Rose Weasley estaba parada a pocos centímetros de él y lo miraba.

- Scorpius Malfoy… - La suave voz de la chica le produjo escalofríos. Tan suave, tan femenina pero con un tinte peligroso que lo incordiaba. – Dejaste tu libro de Historia de la Magia en el aula. El señor Binns me pidió que te lo devolviese. – Rose extendió un libro de tapa marrón hacía el rubio mientras sus ojos azules lo estudiaban con recelo. El rubio quedó impactado por la intensidad de su mirada durante un momento. Elliot le propino un leve codazo para que volviera en sí.

- Gracias… - Dijo aún perdido en la mirada de la pelirroja. Había algo en ella que lo tiraba, como su fuese un imán. Su pelo rojo brillaba con los relámpagos, sus ojos azules lo taladraban con un misterioso peligro incitador. Los labios rosáceos de la chica se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa. Ella parpadeo y a Scorpius le pareció ver sus ojos amarillos durante un segundo. Aquello lo dejó aún más anonadado.

- No hay por qué. – Repuso ella, se giró sobre sus talones y terminó de bajar las escaleras. Scorpius parpadeo varias veces.

- ¡Guau! – Exclamo Albus, sus ojos esmeraldas sinceramente sorprendidos. – No sabía que mi prima y tú se gustarán.

- No digas eso, Al. – Esta vez fue Elliot quien hablo. – No te ofendas pero Weasley es extraña. Bonita, sí, pero muy extraña. Scor no se fijaría en ella.

- Basta. – Sentenció Scorpius, ya recuperado. – Hay que bajar antes de que a las escaleras se les ocurra cambiar de lugar. – Los tres chicos continuaron con su camino.

El Gran Comedor se hallaba abarrotado de alumnos hambrientos. Comidas suculentas se encontraban esparcidas por las cuatro mesas de cada casa. Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin donde varios chicos comían con clase y refinamiento.

Scorpius se sentó en medio de sus amigos. Albus charlaba con Margot Zabinni, una morena de ojos verdes que estaba loca por el segundo de los Potter. Elliot coqueteaba con cada chica de la mesa y ¿cómo no lo haría? Con su cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos celestes claro casi blancos y sus facciones de príncipe era imposible que las féminas no babearan por él. El heredero de los Malfoy, en tanto sólo miraba a lo lejos perdido en sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que su encuentro con Weasley lo había perturbado más de la cuenta.

- ¿Scor? – Oyó una voz varonil dirigirse a él. Dirigió sus ojos al frente y vio a otro chico de ojos grises como él, la diferencia estaba en su cabello que, en vez de ser platino, era casi dorado. Tenía un largo flequillo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos y su piel era tan pálida como la suya. - ¡Al fin! Te he estado hablando durante casi cinco minutos… ¿Te ocurre algo? – Scorpius le sonrió.

- Lo siento, Lorcan. Estoy muy pensativo, es todo. – Scorpius escuchó al chico reír. - ¿Decías?

- Sólo te preguntaba sobre las prácticas de quidditch. – Lorcan Scamander lo miraba como si estuviera analizándolo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. – Con este mal tiempo no podremos practicar en el campo.

- Oh. – Scorpius se rascó la nuca. – Entonces creo que la semana que viene practicaremos dos veces… Tendré que hablar con Montague supongo…

- Sí… - Musitó Lorcan. – Deberías dejar de darle vueltas a un hecho sin explicación, Scor.

- ¿Qué dices Lorcan? – Scorpius lo miró con una expresión interrogativa.

- Tú entenderás, Scor. – Lorcan volvió a prestarle atención a su plato luego de eso.

Scorpius volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, sintiendo que todos conspiraban en su contra.

. . .

La tormenta continuaba azotando el terreno de Hogwarts sin darle tregua. Mientras cada alumno se dirigía a su sala común para descansar, otros continuaban parloteando en los pasillos sin darle importancia al toque de queda ya impuesto.

Scorpius era uno de ellos. Claro que no lo hacía porque quería, él era un prefecto. Deambular en los pasillos nocturnos era su imposición una vez al mes. Era una tarea interesante y casi divertida a veces. Una que otra vez había atrapado alumnos in fraganti en múltiples situaciones. Él los chantajeaba a veces cuando eran de su casa para no tener que restarle puntos a Slytherin pero cuando eran de las otras, sobre todo de Gryffindor, le encantaba abusar de su puesto para disminuir los puntos sin contemplación. También había aprovechado su titulo de prefecto para tener una que otra aventura nocturna. Scorpius rió al recordarlas.

Ileanne Montague, la hija del profesor de pociones y Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin Graham Montague era la otra prefecta de Slytherin que, además, había sido elegida como Premio Anual. El otro Premio Anual era Lysander Scamander, un ravenclaw, gemelo de Lorcan, que a Scorpius le caía bien aunque no sociabilizara mucho con él.

- Patrullaré por la otra ala de este piso. – Escucho a Ileanne decirle. - ¿Te parece bien?

- No hay problema. – Asintió Scorpius. No es que no le agradara Ileanne, pero la veía demasiado pomposa y ñoña para estar aguantándola durante una hora entera.

Ileanne desapareció balanceando su cabello negro azabache lacio y brilloso por el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el oeste. Scorpius volvió por el este hacía el ala que el patrullaría.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral del chico. Un mal presentimiento se insertó en su corazón.

. . .

Minerva McGonagall siempre se había sentido orgullosa de su sentido de rigidez y disciplina. Era estricta y dura con las reglas y normas del colegio, sometiendo a sus alumnos a un comportamiento casi perfecto. Claro que existían algunas excepciones.

James Potter y Fred Weasley le habían dado muchos dolores de cabeza antes de graduarse. Eran unos bromistas natos que no le temían a sus sanciones lo suficiente para abstenerse de molestar. Cuando se graduaron fue capaz de respirar tranquila durante un tiempo, hasta ahora.

Frente a ella se encontraban Lily Potter, la pequeña pelirroja hija menor de Harry Potter, Hugo Weasley, su inseparable amigo castaño, y Oliver Wood Jr., otro castaño de la casa de los leones. Los tres encontrados en los corredores de Hogwarts en medio de una especie de pelea donde la pelirroja Lily se veía como motivo de incordio.

Detrás de los tres alumnos, que habían pasado por alto las reglas, se hallaba Louis y Rose Weasley, ambos prefectos de Gryffindor. Los dos eran tan estrictos y estirados, sobre todo Louis, que no habían dudado de llevar a dos de sus primos ante la directora al ver que estaban rompiendo las reglas de forma impune.

- Y eso fue lo que vimos, directora. – Dijo Louis, con un leve acento francés mientras acomodaba detrás de su oreja un mechón de su rubio cabello. – Wood y mi primo estaban al borde de un duelo mágico. Si Rose y yo no hubiésemos llegado, tal vez hubiese ocurrido una tragedia.

- ¿Opina igual, señorita Weasley? – McGonagall llevó sus ojos avejentados pero sabios hacía la pelirroja parada al lado de Hugo. El rostro de la directora se tensó levemente al ver la expresión casi inhumana en los rasgos de una de sus mejores alumnas.

- Sí, directora. – Fue la escueta respuesta de Rose que no habría preocupado a la mujer de no ser porque Hugo se giró para mirarla.

- De acuerdo, - McGonagall volvió a centrarse en los alumnos sentados frente a ella. – en ese caso señor Weasley, señor Wood y señorita Potter quedan castigados. 20 puntos menos para la casa de Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes.

- ¡20 puntos! – Exclamo Oliver Jr saltando de la silla en la que estaba sentado. McGonagall lo miro con severidad.

- Y le restaré más de ser necesario, señor Wood. – Minerva se levantó de su silla. – Vayan a sus camas inmediatamente, no quiero más problemas. Están advertidos. Señorita Weasley, - Se dirigió a Rose. – quisiera charlar con usted.

Cuando todos los chicos, a excepción de Rose, se marcharon de el despacho de la directora. Minerva se dirigió a ella.

- Sé de tu problema, Rose. – La anciana fue directamente al grano. – Tus padres me lo contaron cuando ingresaste a Hogwarts.

- Lo sé, directora. – Rose escudriño el cuadro de quien sería Severus Snape que la miraba ceñudo. Regreso sus ojos a la actual directora. – Pero ¿a qué viene con eso?

- Se está manifestando de nuevo. – Po un instante, la compasión apareció en los ojos de McGonagall. – La hipermagia no es un tema menor, sabes que puedes dañar a otros.

- Lo tengo controlado, directora. – Rose la miro directamente. McGonagall pudo notar algo siniestro en su expresión. Algo fuera de lugar estaba comprimiendo a Rose. – Los medimagos dijeron que cesaría con el tiempo y así fue. No he tenido expresiones desde antes de volver a Hogwarts.

- Aún así creo que deberías ir con cuidado. – La directora camino hacia la puerta y la abrió. – No es algo que pueda controlarse fácilmente. Puedes regresar a tus deberes de prefecta. Rose asintió y se marchó.

McGonagall se volvió a sentar luego de cerrar la puerta. Tomó una tasa con jugo de calabaza que estaba sobre su escritorio y lo bebió. Fuera aún tronaba el cielo.

Rose Weasley era una alumna ejemplar. Desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts que lo había sido. Pero, sin embargo, ella no era toda perfección. Recordaba el día en que Ron y Hermione Weasley habían llegado hasta su despacho, luego de que Rose hubiese sido sorteada en Gryffindor.

Hermione había procedido a contarle sobre la hipermagia que su hija sufría. Era una esponja de magia, la absorbía del aire y la hacía suya. Cuando pasaba mucho tiempo sin utilizarla se manifestaba como oleadas destructivas y difíciles de controlar. La primera vez que eso había ocurrido, Rose tenía nueve años y estaba en una reunión en la Madriguera por el cumpleaños de Arthur Weasley. Gracias a Merlín que no había sido en el Londres muggle. Hubiera sido un desastre. Los medimagos de San Mungo, recomendaron que Rose practicase magia regularmente para no tener que desbordarse. Además le habían indicado el uso de un absorbente, un objeto mágico con propiedades absorbentes de magia que le ayudaría a controlarse.

Después de unos cuantos episodios leves y aislados, Rose no volvió a presentar problemas para controlar su magia. En Hogwarts, ella era uno de los alumnos más destacados en encantamientos y DCAO. Sus hechizos eran infalibles y poderosos. McGonagall se sentía orgullosa de ella, era excelente académicamente. Pero, con los años, había visto a Rose alejarse de sus compañeros de forma voluntaria. Se había vuelto una chica solitaria que no contaba con un grupo de amigos. No jugaba al quidditch ni tampoco iba a las fiestas de las casas. Se había anotado en el Club de Duelo, sólo para controlar su magia. Vivía encerrada en la biblioteca con su nariz en medio de los libros y sólo sociabilizaba lo justo y necesario. Rose no llevaba la vida de un adolescente normal.

- ¿Pensando, Minerva? – La voz siempre cálida de Albus Dumbledore la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella vio el retrato de quien habría sido su profesor favorito, sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Harry, Albus? – Le preguntó ella, expectante.

- Como lo hice contigo y con cada alumno que paso por este colegio. – Respondió el retrato de uno de los magos más poderosos y más bondadosos del Mundo Mágico. – Intentar llevarlos por el camino correcto. – Minerva asintió, entendiendo.

Fuera del castillo, los truenos seguían retumbando y el agua caía a cantaros.

. . .

- Por fin… - Suspiró Scorpius al ver su hora de rondas terminada.

Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras donde se encontraría con Ileanne para ir a su sala común. Ya había dejado de llover pero hacia frio y Scorpius no había llevado su capa gruesa. Estaba loco por meterse en la cama y dormir de una vez, estaba exhausto y mañana tendría que discutir con Montague sobre los entrenamientos de quidditch, además de que tenía que terminar una redacción para Pociones y otra de DCAO.

Caminó con paso apretado hacia las mazmorras con la idea de tomar una breve ducha y meterse en la cama, cuando oyó un sonido leve como un gemido reprimido. Scorpius tenía toda la buena intención de ignorarlo e irse a dormir pero volvió a oírlo, esta vez más fuerte y apreciable. Era una chica al parecer, el rubio pensó que estaría en una situación en la que mejor no debería husmear pero los gemidos no sonaban como si de placer se tratará. Detuvo la marcha y presto más atención. Escucho una respiración agitada que se oía en el pasillo que conectaba con el que él transitaba. Usualmente se iría, ignorando la situación pues él no era un gryffindor heroico y salvador del día para andar metiendo sus narices en sucesos extraños como ese, pero algo lo hizo querer ver con sus propios ojos qué diablos ocurría.

Lentamente, se fue acercando hasta el sitio del cual provenía el ruido. Empuño su varita, sólo por las dudas y avanzo con sigilo. Vio un bulto oculto tras dos estatuas, alguien estaba sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared. Su torso se movía frenéticamente y su respiración se oía aún más agitada. Un brillo espectral de color amarillo provenía de aquella persona. Scorpius se acercó un poco más aún sin distinguir de quién se trataba.

- ¿Quién eres? – Le pregunto a la oscuridad. Oyó otro gemido, no había dudas de que se trataba de una chica.

- Aléjate. – Le escucho decir. La cabeza de Scorpius volvió a acongojarse al oír esa voz. Suave y peligrosa. Se acercó más y la distinguió.

Tenía el pelo revuelto pero brillaba aún más enrojecido con el aura fantasmagórica que la envolvía. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y sus ojos… Scorpius quedo pasmado. En vez del azul zafiro común en ella, había un amarillo enfebrecido, casi salvaje que lo miraba con advertencia.

- Weasley… - Susurro. Ella templo cuando él la miro a los ojos. Por mera curiosidad, Scorpius se acerco a ella. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡Vete! – La voz de Rose sonó rasposa, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Scorpius se quedo parado donde estaba.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! – Grito Scorpius impaciente. Se paro en frente de ella, pensando en que debería estar aterrado quizás. Un buen slytherin hubiese salido corriendo como un poseso pero él no sentía miedo sino curiosidad, además de aquella absurda atracción hacía la pelirroja.

- ¡Sólo vete! – Rose se incorporó. - ¡Puedo hacerte daño! ¡Aléjate!

Rose levanto la cabeza y, por un instante breve, sus ojos cayeron en los de Scorpius. El rubio no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada. Algo le gritaba que se acercase que fuese hacía ella pero lo ignoraba. Lo más razonable era que se largara y buscara a un profesor.

Scorpius comenzó a girarse para irse cuando Rose grito. Cayó de rodillas frente a él con un grito de dolor que fue opacado por un trueno. El aura amarilla que la rodeaba se expandió y golpeo al rubio haciendo que se tambaleara hacia atrás. Incorporándose, Scorpius corrió hacía ella. Lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven que tenía los ojos dorados y fríos posados en el techo del castillo.

- ¿Qué sucede…? – Scorpius puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Rose y, de repente, sintió una corriente que lo invadía. Su cuerpo tembló y él puso todo su empeño en mantenerse sereno.

Sintió la magia en su ser, un poder inmenso que lo mantenía casi borracho de placer. Luces se posaron sobre sus ojos y Scorpius sintió que aquello era mejor que un orgasmo. Liberó poco a poco a la magia y, así como vino, se fué.

El paraíso lo mantuvo ausente durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Se encontró arrodillado frente a Rose con sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Ambos jadeaban como si hubiesen corrido una maratón y el sudor recorría sus cuerpos.

Scorpius levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro de Rose a escasos centímetros del suyo. Los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban de su usual hipnótico color azul, estos brillaban con cada relámpago que inundaba el cuarto. Sus labios rosados y entre abiertos por el jadeo, le quitaron a Scorpius la respiración durante unos segundos.

Haciendo gala de un autocontrol que no tenía, el rubio retiro las manos de los hombros de la chica. Rose lo observaba consternada y sorprendida.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – Pregunto Scorpius, su voz sonaba ronca y más gruesa de lo usual. Rose cerró los ojos y se lamió los labios.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?

Un rayo azul eléctrico iluminó, nuevamente, el pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>I. B<strong>


End file.
